


Harmless Questions

by RahDamon



Series: ML Fandom Week 2016 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette asks Tikki about the difference in powers between Ladybug and Chat. The reaction is unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Questions

“Tikki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Marinette bit her lip. She didn’t know why but the questions she was about to ask felt forbidden, as though she shouldn’t even dare to think about asking them. She pressed forward anyway.

 

“How come I have two powers while Chat only has one? Has he two as well and just doesn’t use it? What is it?”

 

Tikki froze a cookie half-way to her mouth. Then she gulped the cookie trembling before she put it down besides her and turned fully to Marinette. Her eyes weren’t big and lovely as they usually were. Instead they were small and slit her and utterly terrifying.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Tikki was hissing, a sound Marinette had never heard from her or imagined the little kwami could make.

 

“I’m just curious.”

 

“Oh.” Tikki’s pupils widened and the feeling of dread that had permeated the air dissipated. “Curiosity. Plagg would have liked you then, I think.”

 

She tittered while Marinette let out a questioning breath.

 

“It’s not that Chat has one and you two powers, Marinette. Both of you have much more but … it’s a gradual progress, or rather an evolution. You were ready for two powers, he was for one. As you grow and age you’ll unlock more as will he.”

 

Shrugging her tiny shoulders Tikki picked up her cookie and nibbled on it before continuing to speak.

 

“We must be responsible, Plagg and I. Plagg can offer much more devastating attacks than Cataclysm but your Chat might not have wanted that much power at his claw tips – subconsciously, of course.”

 

Tikki smiled and giggled absently shaking to get the cookie crumbles off her.

 

“If you ask Chat, he’ll tell you Plagg is lazy and certainly not responsible. But Plagg’s just being a cat! He’ll act like it and revel in his behaviour – especially in being contrary. He really loves all his kittens, though. All of them. Even when they curse him out for bestowing them with cat tendencies.”

 

Marinette blinked and asked. “Cat tendencies?”

 

With a squeal Tikki launched into an explanation of kwami nature and how they influenced their Chosen. It was so interesting that Marinette had to ask questions again and again. Only when she went to brush her teeth she realized that Tikki hadn’t exactly answered why or what other abilities Chat had.

 

Considering Tikki’s reaction to her questions Marinette resolved to let sleeping dogs lie instead of stirring them up again.


End file.
